The present invention relates to a pressure ring for an ear cover, like an earmuff, earphones, or the like product, which is designed to include a sealing ring.
Known earmuffs, earphones, or the like, include an ear covering cup that is provided with a sealing ring to provide right contact against the head in the region of the wearer's ear. The sealing ring is supported by a flat pressure ring behind the sealing ring. The pressure ring is in the form of a separate ring or is an integrated part of the ear covering cup. Pressure is applied on the earmuff by a headband, so that the sealing ring and the pressure ring behind it are elastically deformed into contacting the wearer's head. It has been found that the contact pressure has caused certain persons discomfort when they wear the above described earmuffs for long periods of time. It has also proven difficult to obtain sufficiently tight contact against the head. One solution to these problems has been to increase the thickness of the sealing ring. But this has resulted in a deteriorated dampening effect.